Life of a Necromancer
by reading1998
Summary: Jack Reverly is a perfectly normal boy. At least, that's what he like to think that he is. Frankly, he could see the dead and God only knows what else he could do. After a horrible trip to the bank, Jack and his sister ended up captured by a group of people that are interested in powers like his. Who exactly are they?
1. Prologue

I stared at myself in the mirror. Wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of shoes, I look like a normal boy. However, I knew better than to believe that statement. The proof of my strangeness was the ghostly image of a ghost staring at me in the mirror.

Yep, that's me. Jack Reverly, Ghost Boy, not really a perfect name though. You see, I'm not a ghost myself but I could see them. And with my current age, I could hear them whispering. My powers seem to develop as I grow older and ever since I was five years old, I knew that this is going to be a secret that I have to carry alone.

My parents are definately out of the list when it comes to sharing secrets. Hell, I doubt that they even knew my birthday. They were rarely home all the time and it will be a miracle or the end of the world if they came home together. In all my fifteen years, I've only met them face-to-face four times a year.

My thirteen-year-old sister, Sophie, is more mysterious than me and that's saying something. She rarely leaves her room and when she does, it will be either for food or our private tuitions at home since that we had never attended school before. And she talks even less.

My granparents are dead . . . well, except for my mom's dad. But he's just plain crazy with his ramblings and all. Well, that's it. Welcome to my life.


	2. Meet My Family

I awoke to someone pounding on my door. I groaned and sat up, stretching, already knowing who was on the other side of the door.

'I'm awake, Ms Felds!' I shouted and the knocking ceased immediately. Ms Jennifer Felds is our maid and we had a mutual agreement together when we first met. The agreement's simple really; I don't disturb her and she leaves me alone. Our relationship is very distant right from the start. When we met, I had no delusions of us being close friends and neither had she. So, the agreement was formed.

You're probably wondering. Why do we need a maid? Well, our parents are never home and they're scientists. They should know that a five and three year old brother and sister couldn't take care of themselves. One thing leads to another and soon, Ms Felds came into the picture.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I put on a pair of white shorts and red shirt. Checking my appearance in the mirror, I nodded in satisfaction and went off for breakfast, keeping my head down and avoiding eye contact with the ghosts all the way. In all the years, I've learnt that if I ignore the ghosts, they'll ignore me. And, to be honest, I'm perfectly fine with that.

At the dining table, Sophie was already there munching on her breakfast, which seems to be bacon and eggs. And she was practically devouring them. No surprise there. There's a thing that you should know about Sophie Reverly, she eats like a starved wolf, tearing into her breakfast like a predator tears open a prey. I shuddered at the image that popped into my mind.

'Hey Soph.' I greeted as I sat down, stomach rumbling as the smell of my breakfast wafted into my nose. She looked up at me, grunted in reply and went back to devouring her breakfast. Another thing about her is that she says about four sentences every year. If you would have just met her, you would think that she was mute.

Another thing, even though Sophie dresses, looks and acts like one, she really hates it when people calls her a goth. Like me, her eyes are pitch black and could make people tremble when she just stares at them. However our hair colour are different. While mine was so blonde that it looks white, hers is a complete opposite. Her hair is the same colour as her eyes. All black. And with a combination of a pair of black pants and sweatshirt, she looks more goth than ever.

'You two are going to the bank after breakfast.' Ms Felds said as she exit the kitchen. Sophie's head snapped up to stare a Ms Felds but she merely lifted an eyebrow at her. Sophie scowled and slumped into her seat. Ms Felds is one of the two people immune to Sophie's stare but doesn't stop her from trying. The other person immune to her stare is yours truly and I tease her about it all the time.

'Fine, we'll take the bus.' I said, trying to avoid a possible arguement coming up. Oh, how I've wished that I had argued more. Well, as they say, you can't change the past.


	3. Bank Trip Gone Wrong

The bus trip was uneventful. Well, except for the occasional ghosts here and there. Besides that, all was normal which was a great relief. Sophie was beside me and still sulking from the earlier conversation with Ms Felds. That girl sure can hold a grudge. The longest grudge she held was for five whole years. And it was all just because I pushed her into a puddle (it was an accident, I swear!).

Suddenly, I felt as if someone was watching me. Looking around, I saw a man staring directly at me. He was wearing a black shirt with a hood that covers his face except for a pair of sunglasses. He wore grey pants and his outfit was completed with a long-sleeved brown coat. Even from where I'm standing, I could see his muscles bulging from his arms.

I shivered and looked to my left. My eyes widened. A ghost was lingering in the bus. But, that's not the weird part, what really caught my attention was that he was staring at me. All the ghosts that I have seen so far has never spared me a second glance. But this ghost seems like he knows.

The bus finally stopped at our destination, I snatched Sophie's arm and ran like hell off the bus, getting glares from the passengers. I felt Sophie tugging my arm harshly telling me that she's not happy. When we reached the bank, I finally loosened my hold on her arm. She took the opportunity to snatch her arm back and glared at me.

'What the hell's wrong with you?' she demanded, her voice was hoarse and I felt her glare burning the back of my head.

'Nothing, I thought I . . . saw something.' I explained and she continued glaring. She must have thought that I've finally gone off the edge. And the sad thing is, I might have agreed with her on that one. Both of them couldn't have known about my powers. It's impossible. Then again, seeing ghosts should have been impossible but I could do it.

Getting rid of all those thoughts, I grabbed Sophie's hand and stepped into the bank . . . and all hell broke loose. The lights went off, followed by the sound of gunshots. People were screaming, chaos was everywhere . . . and we were stuck in the middle of it. My mind was in a confused daze as I was shoved in multiple directions. Only when Sophie's hand went limp and slipped through my hand did I finally regained my senses.

'Sophie! Sophie!' I tried to shout above the noise but my voice was lost among others. I knew that the doors were locked as people screamed about it. I used my hands to feel everybody I touched, desperate to find a familiar body. Too big. Too small. Too plump.

Suddenly, something banged into the back of my head and . . . nothing . . .


	4. Meeting Dr Mas

I blinked and squinted my eyes open and faced an empty white ceiling. I groaned as I sat up, the blood all rushing to my head, causing a massive headache. I clutched my head and waited for the headache to pass. What the hell just happened? Oh yeah . . . the bank. I touched the back of my head and sure enough, there was a large size bump. I looked around at my surroundings and . . . oh, God, I'm in whitey heaven . . . or hell. The walls, ceiling and floor are all white, pure white as in not even a speck of dust or smudge of dirt can be seen. There was no windows at all and only one door connected this room to the outside world.

Wait . . . Sophie! My eyes widened in terror. When we were in the bank, her hand slipped through mine but not before it went slack. Means that she must have been knocked unconscious too. So then, where the hell is she? But first, where the hell am I? I heard the door being unlocked and my eyes locked onto the door, waiting for it to open. A man strode past the doorway and the first impression I got of him was . . . tall, very, very tall. Now, I don't consider myself as short. Hell, I'm almost seven feet tall. But this man, he reached ten and yes, I'm serious.

'Ah, Jack, you're awake at last.' he said and I shivered. His voice was empty of any warmth at all, it was . . . cold. His hair was a reddish brown colour but his eyes were an icy blue, which really fits his voice. He wore a white coat over his clothes.

'Where's Sophie?' I demanded and his face just remained neutral just as from the start.

'The girl is fine, she's just being . . . restrained.' he said, still with no emotion on his face. Restrained? What the hell does he mean by that?

'No need for questions Mr Reverly. You can address me as Dr Mas and all you need to know is that I know every single thing about you.' and with that, he exit the room. I just stared at the door with confusion. What the hell does he mean?


	5. Tom

I stared at the closed door as confusing thoughts ran through my head. Does he know about my powers . . . but how could he? Shaking all the confusing thoughts out off my head, I began to focus on more pressing and serious matters. Like where the hell am I? How on earth did I got here? Are the people here are like Dr Mas? Where's my sister- My sister!

I ran towards the door and banged my fists repeatedly on the door furiously. The thought of my sister alone or even hurt in this place was enough to send me into a frenzy of concern and anger.

'Where's my sister?! Where's my sister?!' I demanded with every hard pound on the metal door. Soon, my hands were stinging and a blushing red could be seen, prominent on my skin. I growled in frustration when the door didn't even budge. Giving up, a whitish item fluttered in front of me and I quickly grabbed it form the air. It was note.

"Your sister's fine." was all it said. I blinked, unable to comprehend the words until I read it a second time. When the words finally got processed in my head, I looked around for where it could have came from. But the walls and ceiling were all solid, no holes or ventilation at all. Suddenly the door unlocked.

The door slammed open and a man stalked in, a smirk placed firmly on his face. I stared at his familiar features with my mouth gaping open. He was the same man on the bus. The same freakin' man who was staring at me. But his hood was down and his sunglasses was in his chest pocket. I could see his face perfectly now. His strange purple eyes stared at me and his brown, shaggy hair covered his forehead.

With the smirk still on his face, he gestured me to follow him and stalked back out of the room leaving the door wide open and revealing white corridors. Closing my mouth, I stuffed the note in my back pocket and hurried after him, desperate to escape the room. When I caught up to him, I stared at the doors lining either side of the corridor. They seem to be endless, it just goes on and on.

We finally stopped at one door. Nothing special about it. He took a card out of his front pocket and tapped it at a machine at the side of the door. With a click, the door swung open, revealing nothing but darkness. He then pointed at me then into the room. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You want me to go in there?" I asked and when he nodded, I was flabbergasted.

"You've got to be kidding me-" before I could get my protest out, he grabbed the front of my shirt, lifted me up with ease and threw me in the room. Managing to twist my body before I reached the ground, I landed on my butt. Still recovering from my shock, I could only sit there while he slammed the door shut, plunging me into total darkness.

I blinked as I got up, trying to get my eyes used to the darkness. I looked around me and saw a huddled form in the corner of the room, shadowed by the darkness. I could hear the person's slow breathing and assumed that the person was asleep.

"I see that you've met Tom." came a male voice from behind me.


	6. A Ghostly Friend

I twisted my body to face the source . . . and landed on my butt with a loud thump. I sat on the floor, dazed as an amused chuckle vibrated through the room. I could hear my heart thundering in my chest as I felt a presence somewhere nearby. With cool sweat gathering on my forehead, I jerked my head left and right, trying to guess their location. But it was hopeless, the person wore the darkness like a second skin and not a glimpse of them could be seen.

"Where a-are you? W-who are you?" I spat out, trying to shove my fear deep, but failed miserably. I dragged myself to a space next the boy and leaned my back against the wall. I've read books on different types of fights and wars. First rule to live was not to leave your back bare to your enemy and it's information seems good now. I should remember to thank Ms Felds for getting me to read.

"Calm down, me boy. I'm not ye enemy." a male's voice came out of the darkness. It had a little of an irish lilt in his voice. Taking in deep breaths to calm my frantic heart, I reviewed my situation. I was kidnapped from the bank. My sister's missing. Meeting Dr Mas. Getting thrown into a pitch dark room. Meeting the boy. And finally, to top it all, I meet this guy whose afraid to show his face. Great, just great . . . it could not get worse.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's my sister? Why am I her-" my rant was cut off by the man's chuckle. My rage was all I could feel. Who was he to go and laugh at my misery?

"Slow down, me boy. Let's start simple. Who are ye?" he asked and I was floored with the warmth in his tone. I was expecting harsh words and a punch or kick here and there. I mean, come on, he could be the mastermind before for all I know. Gathering my wits back, I stood up and thought carefully of what to say.

"I asked you first." I replied, as calmly as I could.

"Good point . . . the name's Riley, Riley McClancy. Friends call me Riles." he introduced. An awkward silence fell upon us and I was compelled to break the silence.

" Know him?" I asked as I made a hand gesture towards him.

'Yep, Tom McClancy. Me grandson." he stated proudly, as if the boy was a medal and he wanted everyone to know how precious the boy was. Grandson? The voice sounded like a young man, not old enough to be called a grandpa.

"Mr McClan-"

" Call me Riles . . . Mr McClancy makes me feel old.". Old? He's someone's grandpa for God's sakes. I cleared my throat.

"No offense Mr Mc- Riles, but aren't you old?" I asked him. This time, instead of his frequent chuckle, he laughed.

"Trust me Jack, I look or feel far from old." he chuckled out. Confused, I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant by that. However, the sudden bright light blinded my sight. With a groan, I covered my eyes as I leaned against the wall. Adjusting to the brightness, I dropped my hand and, finally, saw the face of Riley McClancy.

"Damn it!" I groaned out, banging my head against the wall as a ghostly figure floated towards me. An amused face fixed on his face.


	7. Riley's Story

**Chapter 6- Riley's Story**

"You're a ghost!" I groaned, banging my head against the wall. He was still smirking on that translucent face of his. He was wearing a shirt, pants and doesn't look a year older than 20.

"Ye didn't ask." he chuckled. I groaned, knocking my head against the wall again. With the way I'm going, I might have a concussion within 15 minutes. But then I chuckled to myself, imagining what the scenario would be like if I visited the hospital in this state.

'_Hey doctor! Could you check if I've got a concussion?' 'Sure son, what happened?' 'Oh, nothing much . . . there's this ghost that annoys me like hell and the only way to ignore him was banging my head against the wall, I started feeling dizzy after ten knocks.' _

'What so funny, me lad?' Riley's voice broke my amusing trance and I glared at him.

'Don't call me that! My name's Jack.' I spat at him until one thought entered my head. Since when can I _speak_ or _hear_ ghosts.

'I hear you . . . hell, I'm having a _conversation_ with you.' I spoke aloud, aghast and he just stared at me as if _I _were the ghost.

'What's ye first clue?' he asked, raising one eyebrow.

'Before this, I couldn't hear or speak to ghost.' I explained. Wondering why I'm explaining to him as I did so.

'Don't ye worry Jack. People like ye develop new powers all the time.' he said and I looked at him, confused.

'People like me?' I asked, hoping for more information.

'Ye don't know? A necromancer is what people call ye.' I stared at him. Then, he laughed.

'Looks like they captured a newbie!' he cried out, looking very amused with this situation. I was filled with rade. A newbie! What the hell is he talking about? Before I could say anything, he interrupted me.

'Sit down, Jack. I'm telling ye me story.' he cleared his throat and, confused as hell, I sat down on the ground.

...

'Me name's Riley Roe McClancy, former assistant of the founder of this place, Finnedy Li Cadey and the father of two kids. We call him Finn for short. Now Finn was a scientist, a biologist, to be more specific. He was interested in genes, DNA and all those stuff you read in the Sciency books.'

'One fateful day, Finn saw an incident that changed his life and his motivation. From the will to change the lives of the suffering, it changed to travelling the path of gaining ultimate power to rule over men. 'Humans won't learn unless they suffer.' he always says. On the way back to the apartment of his, he saw a teenage girl, 'round 14 or so. But that ain't what made him crazy for power. It was what the lass was _doing_. In the hands of the lass, was a ball of fire. Staring in wonder as the lass tossed the ball of fire from one hand to the other, he walked in a trance towards the lass.'

'But the lass must have heard him. For before he could gain her attention, she dropped the ball of flame and stared at him in shock and fear. The fiery ball landed on her shoes and they started to burn. Jumping up in either pain or shock, she must have forgotten about Finn and conjured water _out of nowhere_. After putting out the fire, she turned her eyes, full of fear and vanished before his very eyes.'

'From that day on, he wondered, if a girl, not much older than a child, could perform that miracle, he, with his knowledge and reputation, could do much better. But he could do nothing unless he got the money and a specimen to observe. For without a specimen, how was he to know what makes them so special.'

'Finn sprouted his theories to different scientists, hoping they would join him. However, each and every one of them turned him down and called him crazy. Ever since then, his reputation dropped. From being a highly respected scientist, he dropped to becoming a 'crazy man who's finally went into the deep end'. That is where I come in. Being his best friend, I couldn't bear to turn him down. I was an engineer back then. So, we first decided that we needed the money, to buy equipment and to hire people.'

'And we decided. Who better to get money from than the government? Ye show them promise of achieving something great and they'll give us all the cash we need. We introduced our plan to them, a plan to make new drugs for medicinal use. A plan called 'PMG' which means 'Project Medicine Growth'. Well . . . it's what _they_ think it means. To us it's short for 'Project Mutant Genetics'. That was where we finally put our plan into motion. Hiring ex-criminals to capture anyone suspected to be 'strange'.'

'The search was fruitless at first and I was losing faith in the project. The money we had was dwindling. That was until they dragged in a screaming lass. The same lass who peformed the miracle right in front of Finn. The lass was no more than 16, still a teenager when she was put through torture for information. I could only stand there and stare, horrified, as those thugs electrified, burned and half-drowned her while Finn egged them on, writing every piece of information she gave us through screams of pain.'

'Soon, she gave us everything she knew. We discovered a whole new world in our own. A world filled with things you find in storybooks, myths, things many think is false. Fairies, werewolves, vampires, soceress, wizards, necromancers and many more. They, all this time, were hiding right under our noses. They could be anyone. Ye doctors, neighbours, hell, even ye best friend. Ye, me boy, is a necromancer. A powerful race who can see, hear, communicate and bring back the dead.'

'However, I knew that this has to end. I confronted Finn and he just laughed in my face. No, he didn't see it my way. Instead, he ordered me to hire more men and informants to find more suspects of the hidden world. I can still remember what he said. _Come on Riles, you gonna back out on me now? We're so close to finding a world hidden from the eyes of men. If you ask me, they have hidden for far too long._'

'That time, my personal life was hell. My wife, Marie James McClancy, left me since I spent all my time with Finn, leaving my son, James, with me. Unable to bear if I lost anyone else, I stayed with Finn. I still regretted that choice 'till this day.'

'Soon, we caught a another one. A werewolf, just a child. But Finn was blind to their humanity. Even if it was little. He only saw them as experiments. No more than items of power. _His_ items of power. Blinded by his vision, he put that child under numerous tests despite my obvious disgust. Endurance test. Vision test. Strength test and many more. He was put through numerous surgeries to improve various parts. Finn held no concern for the health of the child. A scrap of meat and bowl of water were tossed into his cell every night.'

'_It's not human Riles. Why spent a fortune on its food?_ was what he told me. A sentence that made up my mind. I told him that the only non-human being was him and that I refused to further participate. I still remember the sick smile that spread across his face and his exact words. _That's too bad._ His hand entered his coat and slowly took out a gun. Before I could say a word, he shot. I didn't feel a thing. At first, I was staring down the barrel of a gun and then, boom, nothing. Then, I was staring down at me own dead body.'

'I could only float and watch as Finn took James under his wing. Filling his naive mind with with his vision. When James was of age, Finn used his sperm to create Tom over here. So, that's me story.'


	8. Sophie Does a Magic Trick

I stared at him. Werewolves, vampires? Was he joking? Sure, I can see ghosts . . . but a person who sucks blood or changes into animals? I think that I'm going insane or was I already insane when I started seeing ghosts?

'Anybody in there? Hey, Jackie. Ye still alive?' I was disrupted from my thoughts by a hand passing through my head.

'Hey,' I tried (unsuccessfully) to swat his hand away,' Keep your ghostly hands to yourself and _don't _call me 'Jackie'.'

'Me boy. I'm a ghost. Ye can't touch me even if ye are a necromancer.' he chuckled as he removed his hand from me head (I know, it's a creepy thought). I processed the whole story and something came up in my head.

'Didn't you said that you're a father of two?'

During the whole story, he had only mentioned James and no one else. He stared at me for a moment before he let out a sigh.

'Tom's waking.' he abruptly said and I jerked my head towards the moaning boy. I had forgotten all about the boy's presence. Turning my head back to him, I faced an empty space. That damn ghost bailed on me! Muttering curses under my breath, I watched as Tom groaned and opened his eyes.

'Where am I?' he groaned as he swiped his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. Finally taking notice of me, his purple eyes (strikingly similar to the douche bag that threw me in here) glared at me with contempt as he struggled up. Pieces of his tattered shirt fell off, revealing a body so thin that the ribcage was showing. Noticing my inspection of his body, he let out a growl as he attempted to cover his body.

'Hey relax kid.' I said, holding my arms out in a defensive position. Wrong move. He snarled and lunged at me. Startled, I didn't try to protect myself as his fist connected with my nose. A cracking noise was heard throughout the room as I howled in pain. Ignoring the abundant blood flow, I grabbed his wrist as he tried for another punch and I pushed him towards the ground, holding him there. I felt my blood flowing down my lips as he struggled beneath me. Powered by my rage, I didn't feel a thing as I raised my arm, preparing to strike him back.

'STOP IT!' a noise thundered as I was pull away from him. Still blinded by rage, I struggled against my captor, determined to hurt the boy who was huddled in a corner. I was pulled out of the room and was faced with empty ice-blue eyes staring right into my soul. All my rage seeped out of me as I sagged against Dr Mas. Feeling my defeat, he let go off my arm, leaving a red mark.

'That type of behaviour is intolerable. Next time that happens, you will be punished.' he stated and I stared at him in disbelief. Is he serious? The boy started it! However, my protest died on my lips as he stared back at me with those unnerving blue eyes. I was starting to wonder if he's even human.

Opening a door, opposite of Tom's, he tossed me in as if I weigh nothing more than a paper bag. My butt was getting sore as, once again, it landed on the ground with a solid thump. I stood up, rubbing my sore ass as the door slammed shut.

'Hey, bro, why the long face?'

I turned around and stared. I don't know what shocked me the most. The fact that my sister was standing right in front of me or that she actually spoke more than what she'll normally say in a year or the fact that she was _smiling_! The last time that I saw that smile was _ten years ago!_ Gee, give the girl a toy and she sulks. But kidnap her from a public area and she smiles. I'll never understand her.

'Ya know, you really should close your mouth before something flies in.' I tried to close my jaw but it was impossible. Did she just joked? She had never joked in her life. I stifled an insanely urge to laugh. Now, in this ridiculous situation, Sophie decides to be normal.

'You are insane.' I said after I manage to get my mouth closed and brain working. She raised her eyebrow in obvious amusement.

'How so?'

I sputtered. Was she serious? Doesn't she know what she was, and still is, doing? Before I could think up of a response, the door slammed open and a familiar figure stalked into the room. It was the guy who threw me into Tom's room. His purple eyes glinted with malice as he gave us a shark-toothed grin. And when I say 'shark-toothed', I meant literally. His teeth were not blunt as a human's, but as sharp as a shark's. While I was gawking at those sharp teeth, I was oblivious to Sophie's reactions.

'How's your teeth, Mace?' she said as if teeth that sharp was perfectly normal. I turned and gawked as my (insane) sister grinned at the man.

'Y-you _know_ him?' I stuttered as I glanced back at 'Mace'. His eyes had hardened and his grin had transformed into a frown.

'You do _not_ call me by that name! You understand, _little girl_.'

I shuddered. His voice did not sound human. In fact, it sounds like a predator. A predator giving out a warning. However, knowing my sister, I knew that it had little effect on her if any at all. And I was right.

'Sure . . . Mace.' her voice was clearly mocking him. With a low growl, he pounced. Releasing a shocked cry, I dashed towards Sophie. However, my help was clearly not needed. One second he was flying through the air towards Sophie, and the next, he was rolling on the ground with his shirt on fire and Sophie smirking over him, her hand on fire.

'W-what did you do?' I stuttered as she turned back to face me. Her smirk was now a cheeky grin as she waved her burning hand at me.

'My dear bro, I'm what you would call a soceress.'


	9. What The Heck

**Chapter 8- What The Heck**

I stared at her. I didn't even noticed when Mace finally put the fire out and rushed out of the room whimpering.

'You're a soceress?' I asked as I digged my ears, wondering if I heard correctly. She raised an eyebrow, probably thinking of a smart comeback.

'Did I stutter?'

'No . . . it's just that . . . um . . .' I trailed off, wrecking my brains for the words I wanted to say.

'Yeah, yeah. You thought that I'll be something grumpier. Am I right?'

Damn, she tooks the words right out of my mouth. I was expecting her to be a werewolf. Or a vampire. Hell, even a normal emo kid. But here she was telling me that she's a soceress. Oh God. Imagine the tricks that she could pull on me.

'So . . . you're a soceress.'

'You know what? The title 'soceress' is such a mouthful. You could call me a witch.' she offered. And I was more than happy to. As much as I hate admitting that she's right, 'soceress' is a mouthful. Sophie the Witch who throws fireballs at people. And I'm just Jack the Necromancer who talks to ghosts. Life just isn't fair. Sophie checked her watch.

'It's 12am. Wow, time just flies by.'

It's 12? I haven't even felt any tiredness at all. So, while Sophie was snoring away, I was lying down on the cold, hard floor staring at the ceiling. I was perfectly fine with my former life. Why would this happen to me, of all people? After my self-pity session, I got bored and tried closing my eyes numourous times, wishing for sleep.

Close. Open. Close. Open. Close . . . and opened my eyes to a very familiar face, hovering above me. With a girlish shriek (can you really blame me?) I rolled away and scrambled to my feet panting for breath. Thank God that Sophie was a heavy sleeper. If not, she would be taunting me for years to come.

'I've never heard a lad scream that high-pitch in me life.' a familiar irish voice chuckled. Riley Roe McClancy was back. Knew that Lady Luck had deserted me.

Gathering my wits, I managed to throw a weak glare at him. I swear that his main reason for not moving on was to haunt me until I joined him in the afterlife. He got on my nerves without even trying.

'So, any new friends, Jack?' Riley joked, knowing full well what the answer is.

'The only _friends_ I have met, tried to kill us! Including your damn grandson!' I shouted at him, recalling the incident where I got my nose bloodied. Sophie shifted around in her sleep but continued snoring away. I envy her. Able to sleep away all her troubles. While here I am arguing with a ghost. Being a necromancer sucks.

'Know their names?' he asked, actually looking genuinely curious and I knew why.

'If you're looking for you're son, I didn't meet anyone named James.' I snapped, still irritated with him. He actually looked ashamed for a moment before he let out a chuckle.

'You're a sharp lad. Never lose that, fer it may cause ye you're life in this world.' he replied.

'What I really need is something sharp to stab that coward Mace, then I'll be happy.' I groaned out. My body was starting to feel the effects of being thrown onto a floor one too many times. It was throbbing all over. The grin vanished immediately.

'Mace?' he asked, puzzled. I shrugged.

'Oh, ya know, big guy, shaggy hair, purple eyes.' I shortlisted his features out for Riley. Riley paused for a moment.

'Does he have sharp teeth, or anything?' Riley asked.

'The sharpest that I've ever saw.' I commented and paused, confused.

'How did you know?' I asked. If he was watching this whole time, ghost or no, I'm gonna kick his arse. Couldn't he have done something? Okay, I take that back. He's a ghost, what could he do. He sighed and did the best action I ever saw of a person slumping down in mid-air.

'Mace is . . . my second son.' he admitted and my mind immediately went overload. What . . . The . . . Heck?! What I did next, I was not proud of. I fainted.


End file.
